


By moonlight

by DiseasedBreeze



Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Alignment Swap, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, M/M, Past Brainwashing, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Porn With Plot, Prompt Based, Slade/Robins Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiseasedBreeze/pseuds/DiseasedBreeze
Summary: When the Talon comes to his office at night Slade knows what he is there for, what he always there for, what he needs. He's happy to give it to him, he just wishes he could get the Talon to stay.





	By moonlight

By the gods, the Talon was beautiful under moonlight. An Owl in the daytime, now that was an omen of death and would never make him feel anything but dread. The Talon belonged to the night, the soft light of the full moon reflected in his eyes and shining off his hair, falling in waves across his strong shoulders and highlighting his hips.

“Slade.” The Talon says softly, sitting on his desk with his legs neatly crossed, as if this was a perfectly normal place for the former child assassin to be.

Of course this was far from the first time they’d done this, but it didn’t make it any less unusual.

This was the Oval Office after all.

“Talon.” Slade says as he shuts the door behind him. He doesn’t insult the Talon by suggesting they might be seen, but neither does he try to turn on the lights. Moonlight was better for them both, considering what the Talon had planned.

There was a reason why he sat with his legs crossed, and as the Talon grabs him by his tie and pulls him into a bruising kiss Slade feels it press against his stomach. He’s surprised the Talon isn’t actually trembling with excitement as he immediately wraps his legs around Slade’s waist. Idly he wonders how long the Talon has been waiting, it’s not like he ever informed Slade beforehand that he was coming. It was too dangerous for them both. Owlman really would kill him if he found out what Slade was doing with his Ward.

The Talon arches against his body like a cat in heat and moans. Slade didn’t notice his hand move but the Talon’s already undone his belt and his fingers curl around Slade’s cock. A few pumps are enough to get him hard and with an equally subtle movement Slade doesn’t catch the Talon’s body suit is slipping free and the moonlight is tracing along one smooth thigh. The Talon lowers his body onto Slade’s cock with a soft moan and it slips easily inside. He always prepared himself beforehand. The light flutter of the Talon’s long eyelashes is implicit permission for Slade to start moving inside him.

Slade pins the ex-assassin to the desk with his body weight, rolling his hips forward strongly to rock the Talon’s entire body with each thrust. The Talon moans around him, his dark hair spreading out around his face like a halo of darkness. His hands rest lightly on Slade’s back, like he wants to cling to it tightly but is holding himself back because he’s so well-trained…

And he is well-trained, Slade can’t forget it with how perfect a fuck he is. No-one gets that good without years of training on how to please a customer…or one specific customer.

Owlman had been very  _strict_ in teaching his Talon to provide pleasure, strict enough that even now the Talon couldn’t ignore the conditioning to go to him when he needed release. He’d managed to displace that urge to someone else. Slade had been a very eager volunteer for the duty; in the years of careful kindness he’d used to try and get the young assassin to see there was a way out of the Owl’s control he’d fallen for him completely.

He longs to pick the Talon up and press tender kisses along his neck, to let the boy know he is  _loved,_ but to do so would break the illusion. This isn’t a romantic encounter; this is the best thing they can come up with to combat years of destructive brainwashing to create a dependency on an amoral psychopath with a control fetish.

He gives the Talon the full control he needs to be satisfied, knowing that the Talon’s drive to perform a certain way ‘of his own volition’ is something that he’s been trained to do. Even the moans as the Talon lowers himself onto Slade’s cock are trained. The Owl had been very keen on having his Ward actively participate in his own violation, to see it as a reward that could be taken away from him if he didn’t appreciate it enough.

Slade didn’t like to think on how young the Talon had been when the training had started. Instead he focuses on the feeling of the Talon’s slick insides tight around his cock and gives the Talon what he needs. The Talon gasps and moans as each thrust rocks him, his untouched cock resting hard against his stomach as he groans. A particularly deep thrust changes the angle enough for Slade’s cock to drive into the Talon’s prostate and the Talon tenses on the desk.

“Thomas!” The Talon cries out and immediately tenses as the memories of trauma crash back down on him.

“Hush, hush now pretty bird. It’s okay, I’m here.” Slade whispers in his ear.

The body under him trembles. Normally it would put a man off, hearing your partner call out someone else’s name during sex, but it was part of the understanding they had.

“Thomas…” The Talon whimpers with tears beading his eyes. “Th-Thomas,  _daddy,_ please.”

The Talon outright sobs from the memories, fear and disgust making the tears well in his eyes even as his cock remains traitorously hard against his stomach. He can’t  _not_ beg without the fear of failing the Owl paralyzing him. He babbles the conditioned words even as shame reflects on his face. He hates himself for doing this, for not being strong enough to break through years of conditioning instantaneously.

Slade fights back the desire to kiss him.

“It’s okay, daddy’s here.” He say to reassure the Talon and punctuates the sentence with a roll of his hips that has the Talon moaning.

“Th-Thank you daddy!” The Talon gasps.

Slade can’t hold himself from slamming into him, thrusting in hard and hitting the prostate every time as he reduces the Talon to a sobbing, pleading mess.

“Ah, fuck, please, Thomas, please!” The Talon gasps as he writhes around Slade’s cock. “Please daddy, I’ve been good! I’ve been your good little whore, Thomas!”

The Talon arches against the desk, his hot, slick insides constricting around Slade’s cock and milking an orgasm from him. Slade snarls and grabs the Talon’s cock, getting him off in two pumps of his hand. The Talon keens as he cums, a pure, sharp cry of overstimulation, and pumps cum over Slade’s fist.

For a minute they catch their breath together, both trying to pretend to each other they didn’t enjoy it as much as they did. Slade pulls out, but the Talon is still the first to recover. His suit is somehow back on before Slade can tell if it’s a two-piece or a one piece.

The Talon turns to look at him, ethereal under the moonlight like some exotic bird of prey.

“I’m sorry.” He says in a voice that’s barely a whisper as he pauses by the window.

“Dick…” Slade says softly, taking a step forward to reassure and comfort the former assassin but as he takes that step the Talon is gone.

He sighs and returns to the desk, doing up his belt and turning on the light. He doesn’t know how to tell the Talon that he doesn’t blame him, he knows how Owlman has conditioned him.

He knows the Talon only came to him after he had killed.


End file.
